HAPPY VALENTINE
by adlergirl
Summary: Tras su mudanza a Rusia y en medio de todo el entrenamiento para el nuevo Grand Prix, una celebración de San Valentín entre Viktor y Yuuri.


_**Este pequeño oneshot, es un regalo de San Valentín atrasado… querida Verdi, sabes que te quiero un montón y solo por ti a pesar de andar medio depre me animo a escribir algo así de meloso… Partes medio depres (no puedo con mi estado de ánimo), romanticismo a montón, casi lemon… ¡ojalá les guste!**_

* * *

-¿Cómo se celebra acá en Rusia?

-¿Ah?-En pleno calentamiento, escuchó la voz del cerdo preguntando…parecía que al fin se había despegado del anciano; ambos parecían no poder estar solos ni un momento cuando estaban en la pista de patinaje.

-Ya sabes Yurio, se acerca San Valentín- las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon ligeramente.

-Por favor, no le des más cosas al anciano. La última vez que le regalaste algo no dejó de presumir sobre eso ante todos. ¡Fue irritante!

Yuuri sonrió ante el recuerdo, no fue ninguna ocasión especial, solo vio un pequeño adorno en una tienda y de repente recordó a Viktor; antes que lo supiera, estaba comprándolo y llevándolo a casa. La expresión de Viktor al ver el regalo valió toda la pena.

-¡Oye cerdo, deja de hacer esa cara, tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento!

-Vamos Yurio, Yuuri solo quiere saber qué hacer para su novio en San Valentín- Mila y Georgi se había acercado a ambos, interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Es importante saber valorar ese tipo de fechas, más con la persona que amas- desde que Georgi había logrado superar a su ex, parecía un romántico empedernido y decía que no quería hacer nada apurado con su nueva amiga-novia.

-Y qué más da, que sea San Valentín o lo que sea, siempre recibimos una montaña de postales flores y chocolates ese día, el anciano siempre supera a todos.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron al recordar todos esos años juveniles en que mandaba cartas a Viktor, profesando su admiración y deseándole un feliz San Valentín. Nunca mandó chocolates porque era demasiado tímido para eso.

-¡Iuuri! ¡Ya volví! ¿De qué hablan?- Viktor había saltado a abrazar a su novio por la espalda, casi haciéndolo caer

-¡Celebraciones del amor!-Georgi se adelantó a todos.

-¿8 de julio*? Falta mucho aún- mencionó Viktor sin entender a que se referían. Un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo soltar a Yuuri que ya parecía al borde del colapso; últimamente era más consciente de las demás personas cuando Viktor lo abrazaba o tocaba o quería besarlo. El día que Viktor le dijo a sus compañeros que eran novios se desmayó en media pista y no quiso ir a entrenar allí hasta una semana después y solo porque Yurio llegó a gritarle que se "dejara de babosadas, ya que todos sabían que eran novios, si andaban de melosos todo el tiempo". El pobre de Viktor había tenido que acostumbrarse a que Yuuri no quisiera que estuvieran cariñosos en el entrenamiento, pero igual andaba siempre junto a él.

-¡Hablábamos de San Valentín, idiota!- Mila era la que lo había golpeado.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto Yuuri! ¿Cómo celebran en Japón?

-¿No deberían primero explicarle sobre el 8 de julio?- mencionó Georgi, preocupado porque Yuuri no conociera algunas costumbres rusas.

-Las fans siempre mandan cosas en San Valentín, pero siempre celebro el 8 de julio con mi abuelito- habló Yurio.

-¿Tu abuelo es cristiano ortodoxo?- preguntó Mila sorprendida, ya que la mayoría de personas que celebraban 8 de julio en vez de San Valentín o eran cristianos ortodoxos o estaban en contra del sistema occidental.

Yurio se encogió de hombros, como no tenía novia ni nada, la verdad prefería celebrar el día de la familia, el amor y la fidelidad.

-Sé sobre ese día chicos-mencionó Yuuri.

-Yo creo que deberías mandarle algo a Otabek, Yurio- dijo Mila sonriente- San Valentín no se debe desaprovechar, seguro recibe una montaña de chocolates de sus fans.

-No lo celebran en Kazajistán bruja- dijo el rubio ligeramente sonrojado. La verdad había querido mandarle algo desde que eran amigos, en otros países celebraban la amistad ese día después de todo; pero en una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvo con Otabek, se enteró que San Valentín no era muy popular en Almaty, lo que le hizo desistir de enviar algo.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Aún no me contestas!-Yuuri había sido absorbido por la conversación que se daba frente a sus ojos y había dejado de prestar atención a Viktor, que ahora tenía un puchero en su rostro. Sonrió enternecido ante la vista frente a él. Su novio podía tener los años que quisiera, pero seguía siendo un niño en su interior… amaba todo de él.

-Pues, en Japón es más común que las chicas den chocolate; es como una confesión de amor. Pero también hay otros tipos de chocolates, los que se dan por obligación o a conocidos…

Viktor se veía ahora muy concentrado, mientras que los demás siguieron comentando sobre diferentes cosas sobre San Valentín y qué regalar. Yurio no hacía más que despotricar contra Mila que seguía molestándolo con Otabek y Georgi enumeraba los cientos de regalos comunes en Rusia. Pasó un rato antes de que Yuuri notara que Viktor no estaba con ellos y preocupado, salió a buscarlo en los camerinos, luego en los baños, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Al final fue el mismo Yakov que le comentó que Viktor se había disculpado con él y le había pedido un permiso de dos días. Que el entrenador había accedido a darle a regañadientes.

De un día a otro, Viktor dejó de estar pegado a Yuuri, apenas se veían en casa, Yuuri no entendía que pasaba, todo estaba bien entre ellos pero ese distanciamiento de Viktor le preocupaba, es decir, siempre era el que quería estar junto a él y que de repente se alejara…

Habló con Pichit por video llamada, quien solo se rio cuando Yuuri le habló de sus miedos de que Viktor lo estuviera engañando o que se haya cansado de él.

-Yuuri, ese hombre solo tiene ojos para ti y no lo culpo, es imposible pensar que te esté engañando.

Pasaron los dos días de permiso y Viktor regresó a entrenar, pero parecía ido, ni siquiera notaba a Yuuri en la pista, parecía abocado a una nueva coreografía, nunca llegaba a casa antes de las 9 y Yuuri dejó de ir a los entrenamientos aduciendo cansancio muscular. La depresión podía más con él.

Yurio, lo visitó ese día, preocupado al ver a Viktor solo en la pista, con una mirada determinada que le decía que no debía acercarse. Quiso preguntarle a Yuuri, pero cuando le abrió la puerta con esa sonrisa rota en el rostro, no pudo. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le dolía ver a Yuuri en ese estado por culpa de la actitud de Viktor que por cierto no entendía.

-Ese viejo debe estar tramando algo, sabes que no te dejaría solo porque sí, se aman, con todo lo exasperante, meloso y cursi que puede ser eso para ustedes.

Miraron películas juntos, jugaron videojuegos un rato y Yurio se quedó a dormir logrando escuchar a Viktor llegar, de madrugada; con pijama de gatitos y todo fue a gritarle por hacer preocupar al cerdo y deprimirlo. Lo siguió, esperando el momento oportuno para saltarle encima y golpearlo, cuando tras la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de ambos (Yuuri y Viktor dormían juntos y eso ya lo sabía), lo vio inclinarse junto a un durmiente Yuuri y besarle la frente, para terminar acariciando su cabello. Había tanto amor en esa mirada que se quedó sin aire y olvidó todo lo que quería decirle. Ojalá alguna vez Otabek lo viera así. Se sonrojó ante sus ideas y sigilosamente regresó a su cuarto, a fingir que dormía y que no le dolía ser amigo de la persona que amaba; apenas lo notó cuando ya no estaban juntos y todas esas video llamadas lo único que hacían era llevar un trocito más de su corazón para Otabek. No quería confesarse por video, aunque no creía poder hacerlo en persona tampoco. Odiaba ser adolescente y tener que sufrir por cosas como esas, a veces creía que si fuera mayor, sería más fácil, mira el caso de esos dos. Parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro… al día siguiente preguntaría al anciano el porqué de su actitud, si se notaba a leguas que amaba a su pareja y que le dolía no estar con él; no podía seguir viendo al cerdo como estaba, llevaba tan solo 3 días alejado de Viktor y parecía dolerle cada día más.

A pesar de la conversación, no logró sacarle nada, solo le dijo que era imprescindible su distanciamiento de Yuuri, pero que valdría la pena. Viktor terminó con un golpe en el rostro y si no pasó a mayores fue porque Yuuri al fin había decidido que sería buena idea conversar con Viktor de frente y enfrentar sus dudas, que seguir con esa incertidumbre.

A pesar de su curiosidad y de que todos en la pista querían saber en que terminaba esa conversación, Yurio los mantuvo a raya. Esa conversación era entre ellos dos y nadie más debía interrumpir o estar conversando sobre eso luego. Otabek se iba a sentir tan orgulloso de él cuando se lo contara…

-¿Y bien Viktor? ¿Me dirás por qué estás tan distante?- Viktor no dijo nada, parecía querer evitar a Yuuri y no lo miraba a los ojos, toda su expresión corporal parecía dirigida a cualquier cosa en la habitación menos en la persona delante suyo. Yuuri suspiró, se había cansado de estar deprimido, eran solo 4 días desde que empezó este comportamiento de Viktor, pero sentía como si hubiera sido una vida.

-Si no vas a hablar, yo lo haré. Viktor no podemos seguir así- Yuuri se atrevió a coger la barbilla de Viktor, para que lo mirara a los ojos- si hay alguien más o si ya no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé, después de todo, Viktor es la leyenda del patinaje y yo solo soy un patinador- Parecía un dejavú para Yuuri, ver los preciosos ojos de su ahora novio llenarse de lágrimas, como pequeñas perlas de agua, cayendo por sus mejillas sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Cómo? ¿Yuuri cómo puedes pensar eso aún ahora? Pensé que habías ganado algo de amor propio- Ahora sí lo miraba, incredulidad en sus ojos y sus brazos a punto de coger a Yuuri

-Y aun así, mi novio es capaz de hacerme pensar así por no estar pegado a mí todo el tiempo como siempre.

-Yo solo…- Viktor parecía tratar de decir algo, pero Yuuri apenas lo escuchó.

-¿Qué?- Y antes de poder reaccionar, ya tenía a un lloroso Viktor sobre él, como un niño pequeño abrazado a su madre buscando consuelo.

-Yo solo quería hacer algo especial por Iuuri por San Valentín; pero si estaba cerca, seguro me iba a delatar yo mismo, te extrañé tanto Iuuri.- Y de repente todo tuvo sentido. Seguro Viktor había sobre pensado todo lo que dijeron en la conversación sobre esa fecha y había estado preparando algo majestuoso. Sonrió con los ojos llorosos también y recordó esa nueva coreografía que estaba preparando.

-¿La coreografía es un regalo de San Valentín?- se alejó de los brazos de Viktor, pero él volvió a sujetarlo, sus manos unidas, al igual que sus frentes.

-Quería algo especial, estuve buscando una floristería que pudiera traer la flor que quería darte en San Valentín. La coreografía se me ocurrió de último minuto Iuuri, una sorpresa para ti.

-No tenías que alejarte por eso Viktor, me preocupé mucho.

-Te amo Yuuri, no podría engañarte o dejarte nunca. No pienses eso de nuevo. ¿Ok?

-Lo siento Viktor, pero tú actuabas como si fueras a irte- Yuuri suspiró al sentir los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos, había extrañado tanto eso, cada beso parecía como la primera vez para él. La lengua de Viktor rozó los labios de Yuuri, pidiendo permiso para entrar, que le fue concedido y las lenguas de ambos se rozaron, luchando por el control. Yuuri se dejó dominar, sintiendo las manos de Viktor acariciar su cintura, bajando poco a poco hasta sujetar sus glúteos, sus manos no se quedaron tranquilas, acariciando las platinadas hebras del cabello de su novio. Parecían querer beber todo el uno del otro y las caricias se hicieron más intensas, hasta que la falta de aire se presentó y se separaron, los ojos de ambos destilando tanto amor que parecían estar hechos para mirarse toda la vida.

Un golpe que parecía más una patada los interrumpió.

-¡Ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo para arreglarse! ¡Voy a abrir la puerta y espero que no estén haciendo cochinadas dentro!-Yuuri rio con ganas, mientras que Viktor no quería separarse de él.

-Viktor, no podemos hacer más aquí y Yurio no va a entrar.

-Pero Yuuri, te extrañé demasiado, necesito de ti-Viktor había acercado a Yuuri hacia sí mismo, susurrando con voz sensual en su oído, el aliento cálido del peli plata haciendo subir la temperatura del japonés de inmediato. Estuvo a un paso de mandar de paseo a su cordura, cuando una nueva patada en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar. A pesar de la oposición de Viktor, se separó de él y abrió la puerta. Yurio se veía muy enojado y sonrojado.

-¡Casi me causan un trauma, iba a entrar allí!

-Yurio no pasó nada, Viktor y yo solo conversamos.

-Interrumpiste Yurio- dijo Viktor, una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-¡No quiero oír sus cosas!

-Viktor vamos a casa- Sujetó la mano de su novio como no lo hacía en un tiempo y empezaron a irse. Antes de que dejaran el corredor de la pequeña salita donde estuvieron, Yuuri volteó a ver a Yurio y este pudo leer un "gracias" de sus labios.

-Esperen a que Beka escuche de esto, soy un héroe.

-Claro gatito, tu novio estará feliz de saber que ayudaste a salvar una pareja- Mila había interrumpido a Yurio mientras hablaba solo en el corredor.

-¡Que no somos novios bruja!- Enojado, Yurio intentó quitar la mano de Mila que estaba en su cabeza, desordenando sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Pero bien que quieres no gatito?- apenas dicho esto, se retiró rápidamente, antes de que la furia rusa explotara.

Esa noche, Yuuri y Viktor disfrutaron el placer de sentirse el uno al otro nuevamente, sus cuerpos sudorosos unidos, los besos y caricias entre ambos, hasta llegar a la cúspide del disfrute. Durmieron de cucharita, desnudos, disfrutando de su reconciliación.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri preparó el desayuno y cuando llegaron a la pista de patinaje, todos vieron a la pareja igual que siempre, coqueteando sin parar durante los entrenamientos.

Aunque fuera molesto, también era un alivio.

Quien parecía distraído ese día era Yurio, quien durante la última llamada a Beka se enteró que este estaba preparando algo por San Valentín. En el video se podía ver su escritorio y un papel preparado, era obvio que era una postal de San Valentín. No dijo nada y pese a eso, sentía que la última esperanza para él desaparecía. Se cayó muchas veces y terminó siendo expulsado de la pista por Yakov, preocupado de que se lastimara al no estar concentrado.

Yuuri habló con él, se enteró de lo que pasaba y trató de consolarlo, al igual que este lo había hecho por él. Yurio dejó de llamar a Beka todas las noches, pasó más de una semana hasta que pudo tomar el valor de verlo de nuevo, solo le dejaba mensajes diciendo que estaba muy ocupado. Lo vio preocupado pero feliz de volver a verlo, sonrió con tristeza cuando escuchó la preocupación de Beka por sus ojeras.

-Deberías ver las tuyas Beka- le dijo, antes de atreverse a contarle su día como era su costumbre.

-Te extrañé Yura- sin venir a cuento, Otabek había interrumpido el relato de Yuri, logrando hacerlo sonrojar y quedarse callado. –Se acerca el 14 de febrero ¿no?

-No hay día que no escuche eso de la boca del anciano, dice que las flores que le mandó traer a Yuuri por pedido serán las mejores de todas- trató de ignorar las palabras de Otabek que se habían sentido como un bálsamo cálido en su corazón. De repente noto algo extraño… o eran ideas suyas o las orejas de Otabek se veían algo rojas.

-Yura, yo te mandé un obsequio, creo que te llegará ese día. Investigué un poco y me enteré que también es día de la amistad así que decidí mandarte algo

-¿Qué?- _404 NOT FOUND_, eso parecía decir el cerebro de Yuri.

-No es nada elaborado Yura, solo pensé que sería buena idea mandarlo desde que te estuviste quejando de Yuuri y Viktor.

-Yo- Yuri se había quedado sin palabras, pasó un rato antes de que pudiera decir:- gracias Beka, también te mandaré algo.

-No es necesario Yuri, no lo hagas por compensar el que te mandé.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo- _te quiero_, era lo que quería decir, pero no se atrevió.

-Entonces lo aceptaré Yura- una pequeña pero radiante sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Otabek y solo eso logro una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, como si la herida anterior hubiera sido sanada.

-Te llamo luego, debo dormir temprano.

-Descansa Yura.

Los días se pasaron rápidamente y antes de que lo notaran, había llegado San Valentín.

A pesar de ser un negado en la cocina, Viktor se esmeró por prepararle el desayuno a Yuuri y se lo llevó a la habitación. Este sonrió enternecido ante los waffles en forma de corazón y algo quemados, con mermelada de fresa. Comieron juntos, dándose la comida el uno al otro, aunque fue difícil para Yuuri en un inicio, termino acostumbrándose.

-Apresúrate Yuuri, debe estar por llegar tu sorpresa de la floristería.

-Viktor, si ya sé que son flores no es una sorpresa de San Valentín- Viktor sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Espera a que las veas.

Y apenas llegaron a la pista lo entendió.

Viktor había hecho decorar todo el borde de la pista con lilas y lirios del valle. ¡Acaso no era invierno en Rusia?

-Viktor, esto debió costarte una fortuna

-No te preocupes por eso Yuuri, ¿te gusta?- Viktor se notaba nervioso, como esperando la aprobación de su novio, este aún con la sorpresa, se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y lo besó.

-Gracias Viktor, no tenías que hacer algo así, pero se ve hermoso gracias.

-Eso no es todo Yuuri, falta lo principal.

Y en esa pista decorada, Yuuri fue testigo de la coreografía que celosamente Viktor trató de guardar para esa fecha tan especial. La música, los pasos, todo en la coreografía de Viktor gritaba por él, solo por él. Cada salto, cada brazo dirigido hacia él, cada desliz en la pista. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Yuuri, pero una sonrisa inundaba su rostro. Todas las personas que estuvieron allí (en realidad los miembros del equipo ruso) pudieron notar el gran amor que demostraba Viktor, es como si todo su patinaje en ese momento fuera por y para Yuuri.

Y apenas unos minutos después terminó. Y de repente Yurio se acercaba a Viktor con un ramo mientras le decía "me debes una anciano". Un ramo de rosas rojas y tulipanes blancos, un ramo tan romántico en Rusia como conocido, que fue a parar de las manos de Viktor a las de Yuuri, mientras una de sus rodillas chocaba el suelo y sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo…

-Yuuri, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Y de repente, alguien había puesto esa canción… esa bendita canción que parecía hecha para los dos… Stammi Viccino.

-¡Sí, sí, si quiero Viktor!- Y los aplausos y vítores de todos los presentes no se hicieron esperar, mientras Yurio sostenía su celular, desde donde había reproducido esa canción. Un beso selló la propuesta y un brillante anillo de compromiso lucia ahora en la mano de Yuuri junto al anillo de oro que compartía con Viktor.

_Cuando te enamoras no vuelves a ser la misma persona que eras antes, porque es en ese momento donde empiezas a vivir la vida de verdad._

No había duda de que cualquiera que hubiera dicho esa frase, tenía razón. Y después de todo un día lleno de sorpresas, en el que Viktor mimó a su ahora prometido, regresaron a su hogar, a ese lugar que se había convertido en el hogar de ambos.

Decidieron no salir a cenar, sino simplemente quedarse allí y mirar alguna película romántica que encontraran. Valía la pena quedarse allí, apoyados en el sillón, sabiendo que había miles de cosas buenas esperando por ellos en el futuro, juntos…

Ni siquiera pusieron atención a la película que escogieron, eso era lo de menos. Ambos se quedaron allí sentados, mientras la película seguía reproduciéndose; ninguno de los dos ya le prestaba atención, centrados en el calor de sus cuerpos juntos, nada más… poco a poco el sueño iba llegando en los dos, el mentón de Viktor reposando en el hombro de Yuuri y sus manos sujetándolo por la cintura.

-Yuuri…

-Mmmmm- Yuuri ya casi dormido apenas reaccionó al llamado de Viktor

-_Ya lyublyu tebya_, Yuuri- sonrió al escuchar a su pareja en su idioma natal, claro que había aprendido mientras estaba allí, alzó su mano, la que llevaba su nuevo anillo de compromiso, para acariciar los mechones del cabello plateado de su novio y luego habló suavemente, con sus mejillas empezando a sonrojarse:

-Aishiteru Viktor- no hubo reacción, al parecer Viktor ya estaba dormido o no lo había escuchado…no importaba, no iba a ser la primera ni la última vez que usara esas palabras, había aprendido el valor de expresar sus emociones, le avergonzaba, pero valía la pena, Viktor era ahora sí su prometido.

-Yuuri…-Se sorprendió de escucharlo, pero contestó:

-¿Sí, Viktor?

-_Happy Valentine_

* * *

**EXTRA**

Después de toda la melosidad de ese par de idiotas juntos, lo único por lo que esperaba era el regalo que le había mandado Beka, apenas pudo librarse de su entrenamiento (porque Yakov perdonó el entrenamiento de Yuuri y Viktor, pero no el suyo) corrió a su departamento y encontró la caja de correo, con las postales que indicaban su procedencia desde Almaty.

Quiso abrirlo allí mismo, pero de repente se le ocurrió que mejor primero llamaba a Beka para avisarle que ya había llegado su regalo y abrirlo cuando conversara con él.

-¡Yura?

-¡Beka me llegó tu obsequio!- Yuri estaba radiante y la sorpresa por la llamada de Yuri no salía del rostro de Otabek, de repente notó la razón de la actitud de Yuri, aún no abría su regalo.

-Gracias por el tuyo Yuri, me llegó también hoy. ¿Se te ocurrió que los abriéramos juntos verdad?

-Sí- y el sonrojo de las orejas se le subió al rostro, Otabek se arrepentía de haber mandado el regalo ahora, no iba a soportar que Yuri viera el regalo…

-Beka, ¡te estas sonrojando?- los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de la sorpresa al notar la actitud de su amigo. Rápidamente y con un Otabek aun suplicando que al menos apagara la computadora antes de abrirlo, Yuri sacó el regalo: un oso de peluche, pero no parecía peculiar, un oso de peluche con un lazo en el cuello que llevaba algo, parecía su nombre... Yuratchka.

-¿Es un oso de peluche con mi nombre?

-¡Está hecho a mano!- se escuchó de fondo, de repente la pantalla se vio inundada por la carita de una niña pecosa.- Hermano, ¡no me dijiste que tu novio era tan lindo! Con razón te esforzaste tanto en el regalo y la tarjeta. Le dije que te lo enviara el 15 de abril**, pero no me escuchó.

-Alina debes ir a tu cuarto- Yuri se había quedado sin palabras, no solo por el regalo, sino por las palabras de la pequeña, debía tener unos 10 años a lo mucho. Se sonrojó de inmediato… ¿Ella pensaba que era el novio de Otabek? Alina no parecía querer escuchar a su hermano y seguía hablando con Yuri.

-Debiste verlo, todo preocupado por no saber que enviar, así que le ayudé con eso. El osito no fue mi idea, pero si el nombre. Y espera a que veas la tarjeta…- la niña tenía una gigante sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Alina pusiste la tarjeta dentro?- ahora el rostro de Otabek no solo estaba algo sonrojado, estaba completamente rojo y una mano cubrió su rostro por la vergüenza.

-Debes ser lindo con él hermano, con lo bonito que es te lo pueden robar.- Y salió corriendo, tal como entró. Tras ese shock inicial, recordó las palabras de la pequeña…

-¿Me escribiste una postal de Valentin?

-No fue idea mía Yura, te lo juro, pero Alina seguía insistiendo y terminé escribiendo lo que me dijo, no la iba a mandar, pero la puso seguro antes de mandarla al correo. Por favor Yura, no la leas.

Y la esperanza de Otabek murió cuando vio a Yuri buscar en el fondo de la caja y encontrar la postal. Era la postal que vio Yuri esa vez en la mesa de Otabek, decorada con ositos por todo el borde.

Al abrirla, una sola frase escrita allí:

_Me siento orgulloso de estar a tu lado y estoy seguro que será para toda la vida. Te quiero muchísimo y no quiero alejarme de ti nunca._

_Con amor, Otabek Altin._

Ahora el sonrojo era compartido, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Otabek?- Yuri no era capaz de hilvanar una frase de más de dos palabras, porque sentía su corazón latir hasta en sus orejas, el amor que sentía por Otabek rebalsando por ese regalo y la tarjeta.

-Solo le dije a Alina que era importante hallar las palabras para expresar mis sentimientos hacia ti, le dije todo y ella salió con esa frase que me obligó a escribir. Ya sé que es muy cursi Yura, solo olvídalo.

-¿Tú sientes todo esto por mí?

-¡Te ama Yuri!- Alina desde la puerta gritó con la sonrisa en el rostro. Recibió un almohadazo de parte de Otabek y aun así no se fue – Yuri dile a mi hermano que lo aceptas, mira que esa declaración está muy bonita, la escribí yo, pero él la pensó.- y otra vez salió disparada.

-Yuri, solo…-

-Gracias Beka- y la sonrisa que Yuri mostró en ese momento solo la había dirigido a una persona antes, su abuelo… Estaba tan llena de amor, que Otabek se sintió un poquito agradecido de que Alina mandara la postal.- mi regalo no se compara con el tuyo, pero creo que te gustará.

Y al abrir el obsequio, unos preciosos guantes de moto lo esperaban, eran de cuero negro y en el borde llevaba sus iniciales.

-Gracias Yura

-Te quiero Otabek-el aire escapó de los pulmones de Otabek, por un momento pensó que como amigos, pero Yuri pareció leerle el pensamiento: - Te quiero más que como amigo Beka, creo que me gustas.

Y Otabek intentaba hacer entrar aire en sus pulmones, pero esa confesión era más de lo que esperaba. Pensó que todo ese tiempo era el único que sentía todo eso por Yuri, lo amaba así como era y en ese momento solo quería ir a San Petersburgo, tomarlo en brazos y besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-A mí también me gustas Yura- apenas pudo pronunciar la frase y Yuri se derritió de amor en cuanto escuchó lo que siempre quiso oír de los labios de Beka, SU Beka.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Quieres ser mi novio o no?- Yuri rio, rio con ganas, esa frase tan trillada de su ahora novio, Dios, en serio quería estar allá para abrazarlo.

-¡Claro!

-¡Mamá, al fin Yuri y Otabek son novios!- se escuchó la voz de Alina fuera del cuarto de Otabek, un ruido de pasos y una mujer de unos 50 años frente a la pantalla, la mujer era algo morena y llevaba su cabello negro recogido en una trenza elaborada.

-Oh, Dios, Otabek, es hermoso, ¡tu novio es demasiado hermoso! ¡Tienes que traerlo a Almaty para que lo veamos en persona!

Y Otabek ya estaba peleando por sacar a su mamá de la habitación, mientras Alina intentaba hacer conversación con Yuri.

-Tengo 9 años, pero cuando crezca seré una mujer hermosa, si no llegas a ser mi cuñado, ¿serías mi esposo?- Y Otabek la cogió en brazos de la cintura para sacarla, al igual que con su madre.

-¡Claro Alina!- dijo Yuri antes de que Otabek la terminara sacando fuera.

-¿Acabas de decirle a mi hermana que si terminas conmigo saldrás con ella justo el día que empezamos a salir?- Yuri solo se encogió de hombros, conteniendo la risa, ahora resulta que su novio estaba celoso de su propia hermana…

-Solo debes hacer que no termine contigo si no quieres que termine casado con tu hermana y con hijos-

-Oh, ¿Es eso un reto Yura?

Y Yuri solo se encogió de hombros. Dios, ¿quién iba a pensar que sería un día de San Valentin tan perfecto? Ahora podía restregarle en la cara a Mila que Otabek si era su novio, aunque mejor no, porque lo iba a molestar más. A quien si debía contarle es a Yuuri, definitivamente lo iba a hacer. Hasta logró conocer a la familia de Beka, solo faltaba que su abuelito conociera a Otabek, seguro lo iba a amar.

-Apenas pueda ir a Rusia te cobraré el beso de inicio de relación que me debes Yura

Y Yuri se sonrojó nuevamente antes de cortar la llamada. Su novio era demasiado directo, aunque eso también le gustaba de él…

FIN

* * *

_***8 de Julio en Rusia: Celebran el día de la familia el amor y la fidelidad. Según la leyenda, Pedro era príncipe de Múrom (en la actual región de Vladímir) y Fevronia, una campesina, por lo que en el siglo XIII en el que vivieron no lo tuvieron fácil. Cuando Pedro heredó el trono del principado y los nobles de Múrom le exigieron que dejara a su mujer por su origen llano, el príncipe prefirió renunciar al reinado y abandonar la ciudad con Fevronia; vivieron muy felices y murieron el mismo día.**_

_****15 de abril en Kazajistán: Día Nacional de los Amantes. La fiesta de Kozy Korpesh y Bayan Suulu, protagonistas de un "amor imposible" del folklore kazajo, pero a diferencia de Romeo y Julieta, sus padres habían estado de acuerdo en un inicio a que se casaran antes de que Karabai, el padre de Bayan, incumpliera el trato y la diera en compromiso a otro hombre. Se cree que su historia, que termina con Kozy asesinado mientras duerme a manos del hombre con el que Karabai casó luego a Bayan, apareció primero en un poema medieval oral y que siglos después. Pushkin lo pasó a una versión escrita. La pareja tiene una tumba cerca de la aldea de Tansikin en el distrito Ayagoz en el este de Kazajistán, y le rinden honores con monumentos en Astaná y Almaty.**_

* * *

_**Y así quedó, quería hacerlo más romántico, pero ¡que hay más romántico que te pidan matrimonio en San Valentín? Aunque en un inicio se me ocurrió algo como:**_

* * *

_Un ramo de rosas rojas y tulipanes blancos, un ramo tan romántico en Rusia como conocido, que fue a parar de las manos de Viktor a las de Yuuri, mientras una de sus rodillas chocaba el suelo y sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo…_

_-Yuuri, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Yuuri estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo, hasta que vio lo que había en la cajita, una réplica miniatura de la medalla de oro que ganó Yurio en el último Grand Prix._

_-¡¿Viktor, que rayos hiciste?!_

_-¡Pero Iuuri, prometimos casarnos cuando ganaras el oro! Yurio me hizo el favor de prestarme su medalla para esto._

_Y Yuuri debió imaginar que Yurio haría algo así y que Viktor le haría caso… Al menos igual contaba como pedida de matrimonio, ¡verdad?_

* * *

_**Bueno, quería arruinar un poco el momento, pero me ganó lo sentimental después de escuchar Stammi Viccino en sus dos versiones…**_

_**Para quienes quieran saber, la canción que patinó Viktor es A thousand Years. Miren el multimedia.**_

_**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y feliz San Valentín atrasado!**_

_**¡Espero te haya gustado Darling!**_


End file.
